Carface Carruthers
Carface Carruthers is a character that appears in All Dogs go to Heaven, All Dogs go to Heaven 2, and All Dogs go to Heaven: The Series and An All Dogs Christmas Carol. In the first film and Christmas special, he is the (former) main antagonist, while he is the secondary antagonist in the second film and series (shared with Belladonna). Personality In the beginning, Carface was greedy, malicious, selfish, hot-tempered, bossy, demanding, uncaring and cruel. As his current reformed state, Carface is now caring, gentle, and warmhearted. In the first film, he was much more evil, grim and just downright heartless, described by Charlie as a "dirty rat". Even going far as to murder to get what he wanted, making him just like a real mafia boss. Despite both of they're motives being to make money off of Anne-Marie's talent to talk to animals, Charlie did better caring for her than Carface, as he would keep her imprisoned in his basement denying her access outside, though he was never outright abusive to her as he had Killer feed her. But he was a shifty character saying that after Anne Marie talked to a rat she could go outside only to lock her in the basement. In the second film and TV series, his character changes after becoming the lackey of Red ( the hell cat ), than later Belladonna (the hell dog), he has become less evil, less intelligent, clumsy, and cowardice, making him more of a comic relief. Although he is still greedy, malicious, and especially sneaky when he fooled everyone in heaven (including Annabelle) into thinking he wanted to redeem himself, even being rewarded with a Merit badge. But really all of Carface's wrong doings doesn't come from wanting power, but from greed, like how he once wanted to use Gabriel's horn for money making purposes, saying that when he and Red get that horn, "they could open any safe or bank in the world". In the third film, Carface reveals in a song why and how he became evil, and especially why he hates Christmas. But with help from Charlie and friends with a Christmas epiphany, he finally turns his life around and becomes a good guy by the end of the film. Appearances ''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' Sometime before the events of the film, Carface and Charlie went into business together and turned an abandoned barge into a casino for dogs. As the business thrived overtime, Carface slowly became consumed by his greed and selfishness that he began to secretly plot against his partner so he could keep all the success & earnings for himself. He and his henchman Killer somehow managed to get Charlie thrown into the city pound, but with the help of his sidekick Itchy, they tunnel beneath the pound and barely makes it out alive. When Killer informs his boss that Charlie had returned to the casino, Carface plans his death by throwing a "business solo" celebration for Charlie, getting him drunk and running him over with a car off the docks. He is revealed to have an orphan, who speaks to animals, in his Casino's basement, who is the secret to his success while Charlie is away. Charlie kidnaps the orphan, and Carface is desperate to get her back. In his attempts, he attacks charlie with a ray gun, attacks Itchy, and destroys Charlie's new casino. When he finally captures her, Charlie comes to her aid, but is captured by Carface's thugs, and tied to an anchor. Charlie, however, manages to attract the attention of the King Alligator, who comes to his aid. Carface is knocked into the water and is seen swimming away from the gator, to be killed offscreen. After Charlie returns to heaven, Carface is seen entering heaven and winding up his "life clock," an alarm clock, to return and take vengeance on the gator. Annabelle is seen chasing after him, yelling to him that he may never return. ''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' In the sequel, Carface has become the minion to the hellcat Red, and is shown to be not so tough after all, as he is truly a buffoonish coward. Tasked with retrieving Gabriel's Horn which he succeeds in doing but manages to lose it shortly after, much to Red's dismay. Meeting with Charlie again at a bar for dogs, he reveals that he is able to interact with the living through a magic collar given to him by Red and recommending Charlie to him after he meet a beautiful Irish setter named Sasha. Because of Carface's failure attempt to get the horn, Red decides to use Charlie instead. In the end, he attempts to reform and makes amends with Charlie and the others but since he foolishly sold his soul to Red (though he thinks Red wanted the bottoms of his shoes or something, though he goes with bare feet), he is dragged down to the underworld with him, but it's apparent that he somehow escapes (as he appears in the TV series and 3rd film). TV series Christmas Special Trivia *Carface might not be a dog, but, there was some hints at being this demonic face when he revealed a plan to kill Charlie with a gun. *The way Carface treats Anne Marie in the first film is similar to the way way Judge Claude Frollo treated Quasimodo in the 1996 film The Hunchback of Notre Dame as they deny them access to the outside world however unlike Frollo Carface did not see that Anne Marie had escaped and when he had he flew into a rage whilst Frollo was more calm and saw Quasimodo outside Notre Dame. Also Carface wasn't as cruel to Anne Marie and did care for her. Carface: Killer. Shift the odd on the spotted grey and feed the kid Killer: Oh boss do I have to? *He and Itchy are the only characters in the whole franchise to wear clothing. Belladonna and Red wear clothing as well but they don't appear in the first film. *Carface is also similar to Bill Sykes as they both smoke cigars, both are businessmen and both kidnap young girls. Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Uncles Category:Irish characters Category:African-American characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Deceased characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Monsters